1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a systems and methods for electronic communications via computer networks, and more particularly to filtering of such communications.
2. Description of Related Art
“Phishing” is a form of identity theft and internet scam in which attackers try to trick internet users into divulging sensitive personal information. Phishing attacks are often accomplished by sending e-mails to users which purport to be from a legitimate business and requesting the user to provide personal data. Also, phishers may employ websites which impersonate a legitimate business's website. Again, the purpose of such a website is to induce a user to provide his sensitive, personal information. Once armed with the user's identifying information, phishers use the information to engage in fraudulent transactions utilizing the users' identity.
Numerous methods have been implemented to prevent such attacks including e-mail spam filters, spyware and virus detection software, and digitally signed e-mail communications. These methods and applications have been moderately effective in preventing phishing attacks as they occur through e-mail communications.
Phishing attacks may also take place, with increasing regularity, within internet chat systems or “chat rooms.” A chat system provides a means for computer users to anonymously meet and communicate about a particular subject of interest by immediately transmitting and sharing text and other data with each other through the chat system's computer network. Specifically, a chat system has a server, which is a host computer, and a plurality of terminal computers connected to the host. A message received by the host from a terminal user is immediately transmitted to another terminal user so that a chat is realized between the two users. In the chat system, the content of a user's communication is displayed on each user's terminal computer along with the name of the user who made the communication.
As with other phishing attacks described above, phishing attacks within chat rooms occur when one terminal user involved in the chat session tricks another terminal user to provide his confidential information. The thief then uses this confidential information to engage in fraudulent transactions. Users in a chat room may be vulnerable to phishing attacks because chat room users are anonymous, a chat room conversation often acquires an intimate nature wherein users relax their vigilance, and the chat room conversation occurs in real time, which may prevent some users from adequately reflecting upon a request for personal information.
It would therefore be desirable to provide is a system and method that can protect a chat room user while the user is engaging in electronic chat, especially in unsecured forums that are provided primarily for casual communications as a leisure activity.